Triangle
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Tommy has a tough choice to make Kim or Kat.
1. Chapter 1

Kim returns to Angel Grove after the games are over. She is trying to adjust to her normal life as a non-power ranger. She is in her new apartment when she hears how the power rangers have saved the day. She smiles and thinks I wish I were there sometimes instead of sitting around. She thought about calling Aisha but realized that she maybe on one of her expeditions and may not have good reception. Kim pops a bag of popcorn and puts in a movie.

Tommy is eating after the battle; he seemed to always be hungry after a battle. He has a feeling that something is about to change his world. As he tries to figure out what it could be Jason comes in the door and has a plate of food with a nice cold beer. Tommy says, "Wow that last battle was a little tough; we need to have more practice sessions."

Jason responds, "Yea man I feel you, I felt as though I could have performed better." As soon as the men finish eating they decide to watch some television and the news is about how the power rangers have saved the day.

"I never get tired of hearing that," says Billy as he steps into the room.

"Yeah," the other two men in the room agree.

Kim is putting away the new picture frames she just brought when she hears a voice but Kim is not afraid because she knows the voice well and trusts him with her life. "Hey Zordon," she says as puts the last picture from away.

"Kimberly, it is great to have you back in Angel Grove. Have you told anyone that you are here?"

"No, but I have not had a chance to really go out."

Zordon speaks, "Okay, and if you want me to tell them I will."

"Yes, thanks Zordon."

They say their goodbyes.

Zordon is with Alpha back at the command center when Tommy asks can the rangers come in and learn more about their new zords. The rangers are given the okay and they teleport in. As the rangers are learning about their new zords and weapons. Zordon tells the ranger he has exciting news and all the rangers gather around. Zordon tells them that Kim is back living in Angel Grove and that she is proud of the job that the power rangers are doing. Tommy has so many different emotions at once, shock, anger, happy, sad, and anticipation. Everyone is anxious to see Kim but looks at Tommy to see what his reaction is and by that time he has a blank stare on his face. Okay rangers let's get back to work.

Zordon tells Kim that he has told everyone about her moving back. She is happy that the news is already out and thanks him for telling everyone. Now she is feeling anxious because she is wondering how Tommy reacted. I wonder if he was happy or upset that I moved back. Then she remembers the letter she wrote and sighs. At the time she thought it was the right thing to do but now she thinks she may have made the biggest mistake of her life. Kim thought back to the day when she was threatened.

She was walking back to the apartment she and a friend who was also a gymnast were living at till the games were over. She was singing and doing little dances as she walked home thinking about Tommy and how she could not wait to talk to him. When super putties circled around her trapping her and Rita appears and tells her that if she does not break up with Tommy then she will kill him. Kim could not live with herself if anything where to happen to him. Rita was upset that Tommy had been performing so well and said that it was due to their relationship and that if she did not break up with him then he would die. Kim had no choice but to break up with Tommy and she knew that if she tried to break up over the phone or in person than she would not be able to do it and was afraid for Tommy's life. So she wrote that letter and since then has been having a moments of depression. Although she won the gold medal she just could not replace the whole in her hurt.

Kim's flashback is interrupted when she hears a knock on the door. When she looks through the peephole she sees Tommy and thinks what is he doing here. She opens the door and Tommy just stares at her and says, "I had to see for myself if you were back or not." Kim invites him in and when she tells him to sit down, she offers him a drink and he says he will take a beer. Kim brings him a beer and sits down on the chair next to the sofa were Tommy is sitting. Kim smiles weakly and says that he is doing a good job leading the rangers and he thanks her. Tommy asks her, "What brings you back to Angel Grove."

She says, "I missed everyone and Angel Grove is home. Miami is nice but nothing beats our city."

Tommy says, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He is about to tell her how happy he is that she had won the gold. When the letter that she wrote him a year ago pops up in his mind and he thought about the pain he felt and his demeanor changed. Kim notices the change in his body language and felt his pain as she always did no matter how much time had passed. Tommy had ordered the Miami Heat Paper and thought he was slyly asking their friends and her family about her but he knew that they knew he wanted to know how she was doing. Yeah he had been keeping tabs on Kim but had lost track when she had left Florida; the only reason for that is Kim had only told Zordon who did not even tell Alpha because he knew that Alpha would tell Tommy and he knew that Kim was unsure of how she wanted him to find out. She senses he will ask her about the letter but she is not ready to discuss it and offers to give him another beer.

"Tommy, would you like another beer?"

He declines, "No, thanks." Gathering his courage Tommy asks, "Why did you write the letter Kim?"

She says, "Please, Tommy, can we…" but he interrupts her and says he needs to know why she wrote the letter. He really had to know if she had met someone else or did not want to be with him; he just had to know it had eaten at him since that horrible day at the Juice Bar. Kim says well one night when I was coming home from practice and waiting to talk to you, super putties circled me and I was winning until Rita appeared. The gym was not far from her apartment, so Kim would walk home instead of driving her rental car. She told me to stay away from you or she would kill you. So I broke up with you to keep you safe. Tommy says why didn't you just tell me I would have understood and helped to find a way to keep both of us safe. Kim says no I did not want to burden you or cause you to get hurt in a battle thinking about me.

Tommy says, "It was not your choice alone to make the decision it was both of ours and because you decided to leave me out of the equation. I felt nothing but hurt and pain this past year."

Kim says, shock evident, "But you were with Kat."

Tommy says "Kat is a good friend but she asked me out to soon and I said yes to try and get over you but it did not work and so when she left for England I decided to end things with her."

Kim thinks dang I could have talked to him when I was made evil and thought he was in love with Kat. Kim says, "Well I am sorry that you were left out but at the time I thought I had no choice.

Tommy replies, "I always wonder why you wanted us to break up because I loved you.

Kim goes on, "Although I understand why Rita would want us to break up I just do not understand why she went to such lengths and Tommy thinks and says I have no idea. When we broke up I was not as good as a fighter as I once was…" Then both Kim and Tommy understood why Rita wanted them to break up. "Oh, how could I have been so blind," Kim cries.

Tommy soothes, "It was not your fault you were threatened and backed into a corner."

"I should have known better and talked to you about it.

"Let's start over and be friends okay?" Kim agrees. The two spend the night watching movies and catching up. Tommy tells Kim that he is proud of her winning the gold and she smiles and thanks him. Kim tells Tommy he can sleep in the guest bedroom because it is too late to drive and Tommy thanks her and enters the room.

The next morning Tommy and Kim eat a big breakfast together. "Boy, I was hungry," says a satisfied Tommy

Kim says, "Me too. I guess expressing feelings makes a person hungry."

Tommy says, "Yeah and I am glad you stocked the fridge and I am glad I put some extra clothes in my car." Kim smiled but wondered why Tommy had not made any moves to get back together with her; she thought I would want at least a date or a let's get back together and act like the letter never happened but he has remained quiet on the subject. Kim thinks maybe I should make the first move and asks, "Tommy want to have dinner later and maybe go dancing or catch a movie."

Tommy says, "Maybe some other time I need to find a way to protect you from Rita since you are no longer a power ranger." Kim sighs but thinks at least he is worried about my safety. After they eat Tommy has Billy teleport him a communicator and gives it to Kim. "He will be making you a better one soon."

She says, "Thank you," and watches as he leaves and warns her to be careful. Kim thinks dang I will need to pull out all the stops to get him back. She goes shopping for some new clothes and gifts that Tommy will enjoy. He will be mine again and this time I will not let lose him again.

Kat is busy pacing her room when Tanya says, "Kat sit down you will put a hole in the carpet. Girl, you need to calm down, how about a beer."

Kat says, "I am just so upset, Kim is back and may want Tommy or Tommy may want her back which causes my plan to win Tommy back will fail."

Tanya says "I think you should have dated Billy instead he really did like you and you two have more in common. Tommy is gorgeous don't get me wrong but you two just do not fit. Sorry to say but with Kim, they seem meant to be, love of all loves, destined to be together forever and they fit together." "Now Billy is mine so maybe you should have dated Rocky or Jason."

Kat yells, "She left him for another man and broke up with him!"

Tanya says, "Oh, but she is single now because Adam told me and when he asked Tommy how he felt about Kimberly being back he had a look of longing and sadness and Adam could see that Tommy still had strong feelings for Kim but was hiding them. You know how Tommy can be secretive with things expect for with Kim."

Kat says, "Saw sadness," in a curious tone

But Tanya, says, "Yes, he looked like that but also longing because she is back and you said when you two went out he always seemed to be somewhere else."

Kat says, "Yeah I know but I still want him." Tanya thinks she needs a good therapy session.

Kim sets up the new goodies she brought that will have Tommy not wanting to leave her house. She thinks I know he does not have the new electronics yet because Billy told me and soon he will be over and see me in my outfits and never want to leave. Kim calls Tommy. He answers, "What's up Kim."

She says, "Well I brought the new games systems and a few other items you will want to come and check out."

Tommy replies, "You had me at new game systems. I will think of a few plans and see you soon." Tommy was after all a guy and loved video games like any boy or men and even some girls and women do. Tommy receives a call from Kat. She says, "Hey Tommy want to come over Tanya will be gone and I could use some company."

He sincerely apologizes sorry already have plans but maybe another time and says he has to go. Dang thinks Kat he is already going back to her I need to do something so she goes shopping. Tommy wonders why Kat wants to hangout, she has not wanted to hangout since we were dating. Whoa, then it dawns on him that she said Tanya would be gone and he is a little worried. Kim just stepped back into my life, I cannot deal with having to choose between the two when my mind is conflicted with a strong love for Kim but why do I feel as though I cannot choose. I thought I would find out what really happened with Kim and see if we could be together or at least get over her and be friends. Tommy thinks this is going to be a long few months.

Kim is finishing making snacks when she hears the doorbell rings. She thinks Tommy is here but before she lets him in she checks her appearance in the mirror, and then lets him in. When Tommy sees Kim he thinks damn she looks good. Kim had changed her clothes and was wearing a pink and green shirt with tight low rider jeans. She chose to wear this shirt because the clothes were the colors of her being a power ranger and of Tommy's very first color as a power ranger to remind him of when they had first began dating. Kim leads Tommy to her huge flat screen television and challenges, "Are you ready to be beaten?"

Tommy laughs, "Yeah right, Kim I will try and make sure you do not cry after I win." Tommy says, "How about a bet."

Kim goes, "Well bring it on." Tommy smiles and sits down. "What should we bet on," asks Kim.

Tommy proposes, "We will have a bet in mind and the winner gets to say what he or she wants. Deal?"

Kim says, "Deal, wait I will get the snacks and what do you want to drink?"

He says some water and she says okay I think I will have a bottle of water too. As Kim comes in she sets the snacks and food down and she drops a straw and bends over to pick it up giving Tommy full view of her perfectly sculptured gymnast butt. Kim thinks yeah I knew he could not resist looking and smiles but quickly tries to make her face blank but Tommy notices and says okay she wants to play that way, well it is on. Kim says sweetly, "It's a good thing I thought to bring more straws. Tommy thinks yeah I bet but grins and says oh Kim, you are still a clumsy girl."

Kim says "Oh Tommy I was not clumsy we all had accidents."

Tommy says, "Let's get this battle started" and they begin to play.

Kim was actually putting up a good fight Tommy thought as he grabbed a handful of chips; Tommy asked, "How did you learn how to play so good."

Kim says, "Well after practice sometimes we would meet and play video games in the den at the gym."

Tommy says, "Oh whoever you were playing against taught you well but not well enough," and begin to do an attack that KO'd Kim's player.

Kim says, "Oh no," and thinks what is Tommy's bet.

Tommy says, "Ok Kimmy you must say that 'I am the master of all games' and give me a kiss."

Kim perks up at the mention of a kiss and says; "Ok I am down with that." Kim tells Tommy he is "the master of all games" and looks at Tommy. He pulls her close and Kim wraps her arms around him and they share a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a long while and when both stopped they were grasping for air.

Tommy says, "Wow, that was amazing, Beautiful."

Kim agrees, "Wow, I know what you mean, Handsome." Kim and Tommy are staring into each other eyes when his cell phone rings. Breaking some of the moment and Tommy looks down at his phone and see Kat is calling and feels like, damn what bad timing, but feels that maybe the call happened for a reason and by Kat being the one to call made him begin to wonder and really feel confused. Kim sensed his mood change, right at the same time he moves away.

Tommy lets the call go to voice mail and says, "I should be going soon I still need to find a way to keep you safe because you do not have your power ranger's powers anymore."

Kim reminds him, "Kat does not have hers either…"

Tommy interrupts and says, "But Rita did not target Kat and remember Kim Rita and Zedd always TARGETED YOU!" Tommy could not help but yell because his emotions of remembering Kim being hurt and targeted brought back so many emotions.

Kim says, "While I am thankful for the concern I still know how to handle myself if the situation calls for it."

Tommy says, "I know you can Kim but going against a monster or Rita or Zedd will not be so easy to beat."

Kim says, "Tommy, I know, but please do not make me the damsel in distress okay?"

He thinks back when Kim was fighting in a battle and smiled and agrees, "Yes I know you can take care of yourself but I still want to make sure you are alright and now that you are here I can watch over you."

Kim grins, "Well then I guess we will be spending a lot of time together."

Tommy returns the grin, "Yup, and you better not argue when I asked you to do something." Kim teases, "I will think on that one." Tommy says let's play another game or watch a movie. Kim says games first because I want a rematch and then a movie. No way was Kim going to let Tommy out beat her. He forgets about Kat's call and plays more games with Kim before watching a television show called 'Flashpoint.'

Adam is sitting with Aisha when Tanya calls and asks Aisha can they talk.

Aisha says, "What's up Tanya."

Trying to be quiet because she was not sure if Kat has completely left yet, says, "I am worried about Kat."

Aisha says, "Oh with Kim being back and her wanting to try and date Tommy again I can see where you are worried."

Tanya says, "Yea, she is so focused on getting Tommy back that she may resort to being someone she does not want to be. Kat had been so fixated on Tommy that she drove everyone crazy with it, even when he was still with Kim."

Aisha says, "I talked to Kim and she wants Tommy back as well, so we have a big problem." Tanya tells Aisha that, "We need to come up with a way to let them have a clean fight."

Aisha says, "Yeah, because Kim had been practicing for the games and is in the best shape and she continues to train that way although she had left the games once she won many gold medals."

Tanya says, "I know and while Kat learned to fight a little she is no match for Kim and I do not want to see my girl hurt."

Aisha says, "Well let the best girl win."

"Yea let the best girl win.

"Kat seems hurt that Tommy did not answer or call her back. So she calls Adam and learns that Tommy is with Kim helping her out. Kat thought dang although she was the one being targeted I am the one who needs protecting I still cannot fight like that well and gave my powers to Kylie. She thinks maybe I need to make it to where I need protect too. Kat begins to think of ways to do just that. She thinks I need to learn how to make Tommy's favorite meal but she knows his mother will not give away the recipe although she had given it to Kim. Tommy's mother Samantha thought Kim and Tommy would marry someday, so she gave Kim all her recipes and now I will not be able to get them just have to think of how it is made. Kat says, "I bet if I try really hard I can make a good meal. Besides Tommy's mother has a colossal problem with Kim since the letter." Kat thought I could have him over for dinner and use the damsel in distress as back up.

The next morning Tommy tells Kim that he will be visiting his uncle for the day and will not be able to monitor her and made her promise to be careful.

She, begrudgingly, agrees and says, "Tell Uncle Brandon that I miss his chili and skiing at the cabin."

Tommy thinks back to the time Kim and himself went to the cabin to have a romantic weekend. He began to feel a stir in his loins as he thought back to that night by the fireplace. Kim noticed his change of mood as always and sat on his lap. Tommy looks up and rubs his hands through Kim's hair and Kim rubs her hand up and down his arm. He touches her face and pulls her close for a kiss. Kim opens her mouth to invite his tongue in and the kiss deepens. They both fall back; making it to be Kim is on top of Tommy. They are making out for a long while then the sound of two phones ringing breaks the spell and they pull apart. Tommy answers his cellphone while Kim answers her home phone.

Tommy's uncle asks if Tommy wants to fish, ski, or work on cars. Tommy says, "Of course work on the racecars."

Kim hears Tommy say work on racecars as Aisha asks Kim does she want to go to lunch. Kim smiles and thinks of Tommy racing; she had kept tabs on him as well and knew he liked race. She tells, "Aisha sure and that Tommy will be happy she is with a power ranger and says see you soon, bye."

Tommy looks at Kim and says, "I should be going."

But, Kim says, "Tommy, wait I want to tell you something."

Tommy looks at her and says, "Okay Kimmy but make it quick."

"Ok," Kim says, "Tommy, I want you to know that I still care for you and one-day hope to be with you again. I pray that someday soon you will feel the same about me. I love you and never stopped." Kim for some reason knew she had to say that now but did not know why she had to see it at this moment.

Tommy says, "Kim, I do not know what to say because although you explained the letter, the fact is .it still happened and I care for you but I am unsure of us getting back together now but maybe in the future." Kim looks sad and Tommy hugs her and tells her he never said that they would not get back together, just not right away then says bye and tells her to not be sad.

Tommy is with his uncle fixing racecars when his uncle asks him what is bothering him. He tells his uncle about Kim and as soon as his uncle heard Kim's name he knew that Tommy was going to go through a tough time if him and Kim did not get back together.

Uncle Brandon asks, "Have you and Kim talked?"

"Well sort of."

His uncle is looking upset and insists, "Talk it out and either you two are together, or you two are not. I do not want you sad again, last time you were sad for a whole year. The relationship with Kat was a poor attempt to get over Kim. You should have just remained friends instead of leading that girl on."

"I know I need to talk to Kim and I also know I should not have dated Kat. I will fix everything." While he thinks or at least try to fix everything. Tommy is about to go back to working on the cars when his phone rings. It was Kat; he thought about answering it because his uncle would listen to every word so he let it go to voicemail.

Kat is livid; Tommy still has not answered his phone or called her back after her voicemail messages. Ugh she thought time to take matters into my own hands. She went to the park and decided to send a message to Lord Zedd. The message stated that there were power coins in the park. I know that Billy wants us to use our communicators for good but this is considered life or death situation for me. Lord Zedd sends super putties to collect the coins. Kat is seen and captured.

Tommy is eating lunch with his uncle when he receives a call that Kat is in trouble. Tommy tells his uncle, "I have to go early, I am sorry."

His uncle says, "That it is okay, you better be going to talk to Kim." He says he will and leaves. Tommy is in the Command Center and wonders what happened. Alpha says frantically, "Kat, was in the park and was attacked."

Tommy thinks that's weird normally they would target Kim. He thinks Kim and queries, "Is Kim okay?"

Zordon says, "Yes, Kim is with Aisha at the Reefside Garden."

Tommy says, "Alright then."

"Aisha to come to the Command Center and bring Kim along." They show up and Kim is told by Tommy to stay put until the problem is over. Kim concedes and waits with Alpha. Tommy and the rangers go into the lair of Lord Zedd and fight with putties but are able defeat them and Kat is saved. Kat begins to act like she is really upset and clings to Tommy.

At the command center Kim is livid and tells Tommy that maybe he needs to watch her more because of the kidnapping. Kat is clinging to Tommy and he tells Kim that if she goes home with Aisha that she will be fine. Kim fumes inside but says, "Alright and is teleported home with Aisha.

Kim tells Aisha, "Did you see how she hooked her claws into Tommy and was ok to go home alone." "Then did a 180 and told him she needed him."

Aisha says, "Yea, I noticed that but hey when Tommy sees that she is fine, he will come over here to make sure you are safe and sound." Kim agrees but only to think of ways to get Tommy back as her man.

"Aisha, have you noticed anything about Tommy."

"Well he seems to be mostly the same besides the fact that he was lonely."

"Ok, I can change that and begins to read up on racecars."

"Oh well, I will watch television while you read." Aisha went in the living room and turned on a movie.

Tommy is watching television with Kat and begins to see that she is calming and begins to get up. Kat asks him, before he fully gets up, "Did you get my messages."

Tommy says, "I have not had a chance to check my phone. What did you need?"

She lies that, "I was worried about Kim and I wanted to help. Also that she needed a friend to hang out with."

Tommy says of course you can help out with the Kim situation and that he would not mind hanging out with her sometimes. Kat was a fun person when she was not trying to be perfect all the time. Kat smiles and says ok. Tommy and Kat make dinner with Tommy doing the majority of the work.

Kim is upset because Tommy has not called her to see how she was doing and he was still with Kat. She found that out because she decided to have Aisha ask Adam, who said that, he was still at Kat and Tanya's house. Kim new Tanya was not there but out with Billy eating dinner at a restaurant because he had mentioned it to her when they were back at the Command Center. Kim begins to think of ways to make sure Tommy stays with her and finds someone else to watch over Kat. I know I will need him to train me in the ways of fighting because I am a little rusty. She smiles at the thought because Tommy loves to train people especially me when I wear my little outfits.

Tommy is hanging out with Kat after dinner when she mentions if he was into anyone. Tommy looks down at Kat and sees her looking hopeful but he is unsure of what to say so he says, "Maybe, maybe not," with a sly smile. Kat looks a little upset and pouts. She pulls Tommy down for a kiss but her hand hits the remote and the channel change to a loud commercial making Tommy back up. He thinks about Kim and wonders if the channel changing was fate telling him not to kiss Kat and go home.

He politely excuses himself, "I have to go I have not had enough sleep lately bye."

She is pissed and says dang why did I have to be a klutz at that moment. She goes to her room and falls asleep.

Kim is drifting to sleep when she senses something about Tommy. She says a small prayer and dozes off.

Tommy is at home thinking about Kim and Kat. He feels so conflicted, on one had he likes Kim but on the other he is having a feeling for Kat that he cannot ignore. Tommy falls into a restless sleep thinking about the two women. The next day he calls Jason and tells him his dilemma. Jason says, "Sounds to me as though you still love Kim, but you did not give Kat a fair chance and are doubting whether to date Kim or give Kat a chance." Jason continues, "Although, I love Kim and she is like my little sister but she did hurt you. On the other hand you and Kat did not mix well with you. So in the end Kim looks better but the decision is up to only you."

Tommy sighs, "Yea, I know. Thank you for your help. Have a nice day Jason, bye."

Kim decides to call Tommy bright and early in the morning to see what he is up to. He answers the phone. He thinks well I am already up, so why not answer. Tommy says, "Hi, Kim."

She says, "Hi Tommy, just wanting to see what you are doing today."

He says, "I am not sure yet, why?"

"I would like help with martial arts."

He perks up; he just loves his martial arts and replies, "Sure, when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay after breakfast I will be right over." As soon as Tommy is done eating he drives to the store to get some water bottles and some food because really he had mostly beer in his refrigerator. He was already out the door and an inch from his car when the phone rang inside his house, so he did not hear it. Kat says damn, he must still be asleep. She decides not to call his cell phone. I think I will stop by later with dinner.

Kim takes a shower using her fruit body wash that she knows Tommy cannot get enough of and fixes her hair in French braid like she used to wear when she was in high school. She puts on a workout outfit that has Tommy's favorite colors green, black, and white. She applies some red lipstick with a little bit of eye shadow. She thinks perfect and eats a bagel with cream cheese and drinks a glass of orange juice. She checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure there were no crumbs on her before she left the house. As she was about to pull into his driveway, Tommy shows up and she let's him park in the driveway first. She gets out and sees he has groceries and helps him; thinking he brought food for me all how sweet and soon he will be mine again. Tommy and Kim put up the groceries and Kim takes off her jacket revealing her outfit. Tommy looks her up and down and Kim smiles.

Tommy blushes and says let's begin and leads her down to the basement which is where his gym is located. They begin to train and Tommy is getting the best of Kim although she trains everyday like she is still in the games due to staying in shape and routine that she cannot break, she is a little rusty when it comes to fighting. Tommy has the upper hand and the smell of her is driving him crazy until Kim beings to find her old rhythm and starts to become an even match for Tommy. When, they both are in a position were either one could take the other out they decide to take a break. Kim takes water from Tommy and has a seat.

Tommy says, "I can see that you still have it but you need some practice to really be like you were."

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, I bet you would say that after I almost took you down."

He laughs, "Kim we have all day and night to see who is the best."

"You are on."

When Tommy is about to say let's start back up, Kim kisses him. He kisses her back and soon they are in full make out mode. They are on the couch and Kim wants Tommy to say he loves her but he is focused on kissing her and rubbing on her. Kim does not want to break the mood but she wants more than a physical relationship with him and slowly pulls away. She can see fire in his eyes mixed in with some confusion. Kim says, "Tommy I want to go out on a date with you."

"Kim…" but she interrupts and says "I want you back but I know that we have to start a little slow, so how about a date."

"Ok we can have a date." Kim smiles and wants to kiss him again.

"Let's get back to sparring." They begin to train again.

Kim breathlessly states, "Okay we have been training for hours and I am hungry."

"Yeah, let's orders a pizza, I do not feel like cooking." They order the pizza and when it arrives they sit to eat when the doorbell rings.

Kat looks at another car in Tommy's driveway and says I wonder who that is. She knows her friends cars and does not think that maybe the car is Kim's.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim looks at Tommy, who gives her a look of I do not know who that is. Tommy answers he is surprised to see Kat with take out. He lets her in and leads her unto the living room where Kim is sitting and eating. Both girls look at each other and think why she has to be here.

Kim smiles sweetly and greets, "Hi Kat."

Kat looks at her and says, "Oh, hi Kim." She seats down.

"Were you and Tommy supposed to hangout?"

"No, but I was bored, what about you. Kim says we were training."

Tommy still unsure of how to act nervously suggests, "So how about we eat and watch television. I always wanted to hang out with two pink power rangers." The women look at each other and roll their eyes. Since neither girl wants to leave they both agree to the situation. Tommy takes his place by Kim and invites Kat to sit on the other side of the couch.

Kim states, "What are you thinking, we will not have a threesome Tommy.

He laughs, "I can only dream."

Kat says, "Well why not Kim" and grabs Tommy arm.

Kim looks very perturbed. Kim says, "Kat ever had a threesome before?"

Kat blushes and says, "No, but the idea has crossed my mind."

Kim thinks I bet it has, "How about some dessert."

Tommy says, "Okay, I want pie."

When Kim says, "Oh okay, he says but I brought some cake, be right back."

Kim and Kat stare at each other thinking if I leave she will try and stay. So Kim, who wants to be with Tommy before she makes love to him, suggests, "Kat, how about we leave at the same time?" Kat agrees but thinks I can always have car trouble and not get too far. Tommy returns with the cake and they eat it and watch a movie, which ironically has a love triangle as the main plot. It was getting late and Kim glances at Kat who along with Kim rises and says it's time to go.

Tommy looks upset but says, "Ok ladies if you must," and walks them to the door. The girls leave and Tommy begins to wash the dishes. When his phone rings he wipes his hand on a rag and answers the phone. It is Kat saying she heard a noise, from her car, and does not think she can drive all the way home. Tommy tells her, "Come on back and she does." Kat is happy with her little plan and pulls up to Tommy's house. Kim sends Tommy a text saying that she looking forward to their date and will think about him in her dreams.

He looks like he wants to teleport to Kim and make love to her but it is cut short when hears a knock on the door. For a split second he thinks that it is Kim before he remembers Kat had car trouble. She looks at him and says, "So, I guess we will be spending the night together."

Tommy smiles and says, "I will fix up the guest room."

Kat frowns and says, "Ok." Tommy's back is turned, so he does not see her frown. Tommy is walking to the room when Kat touches his back. He turns around and looks at her. She pulls his face close and they kiss. They are by the living room and start to make out on the couch. Tommy is kissing her when Kat tries to take off his shirt. He stops her and says, "Kat, when I make love I want to be in a relationship with the person. I want to make love and not have sex."

Kat says, "Ok we are in a relationship but he tells her it takes more than that for them to be together and says he does not want to rush anything." Kat thinks yea and that is why we never had sex or made love, you were too stuck on Kim. She knew that Tommy was no virgin and neither was Kim because the two had done it together. Kat had heard Jason and Tommy talking about it. She had been too afraid at the time to ask him outright.

He looks at Kat and sees that she has on a pink shirt similar to what Kim had worn a few years back. He had remembered the shirt because he and Kim had to fight super putties that had come to ruin their date. Kat is looking at Tommy but he is lost in thought. Kim, she just left a little bit ago and I am all over Kat. I need to make a decision and soon. Tommy tells Kat that he is feeling tired and will set up the guest room then go to sleep. Kat agrees and follows him to the room. She thinks I need to find a way to get his mind off of Kim long enough to make him mine. Kat knew he was thinking about Kim. The girl who broke his heart and never seemed to let it go. He shows her to the room then takes a shower but when he lies down all he thinks about is which woman to make his and which to be friends with if possible when he chose one. He had another restless night. The next morning he says my head is starting to hurt I need more sleep and gets up. Kat is up and walks to the kitchen in her shirt, which barely covers her legs.

Tommy looks her up and down and thinks she knows what she is doing. "So Kat I can take a look at your car after I make some coffee."

"Ok, can I make you some breakfast?"

"When he says no way." She remembers the time she had tried to make dinner for him but had burned the meal and caused Tommy to laugh but tell her it is ok and that they will order take out. He makes some coffee and drinks it then walks outside to take a look at Kats car. Kat was so wrapped up in fond memories of her and Tommy that about time she realized she forgot to do anything to her car to make it look like it needed someone to fix it. Tommy had already been out there for a good twenty-five minutes. Kat runs out in her shirt and sees his face when he tells her that her car must have magically healed itself over night. She laughs and says I guess so. Tommy's next-door neighbor says "hi" to Tommy and Tommy sees Kat in her shirt and rushes her back in the house before his neighbor sees and makes an assumption about him. He talks to his neighbor and Kat thinks dang he did not want his neighbor to see me and feels a cold chill. Looks down and realizes I am in my shirt and laughs to herself. She thinks damn if only his neighbor had not walked out Tommy would have seen me and maybe took me back to the kitchen for breakfast before she puts back on her clothes from yesterday.

Tommy is trying to sort through his feelings when his phone rings. He thinks maybe I should put my phone vibrate, so that I can think without interruptions. He answers and Kim says, "Good morning, handsome."

"Good Morning, beautiful."

" I had a dream about you last night," which got his attention quickly.

"Oh yeah?"

She giggles, "Yeah, we had a blast we were hot and sweaty."

"Continue, please."

"We were training." He groans while Kim laughs. Kim tells him that she has went shopping and wants to show him a few new clothes she brought but only if she will be his again.

Tommy honestly he is sorting everything out and what did she buy. She tells him you will have to see. Kim tells him he will come over for dinner because she is making his favorite and he perks up at that and says ok Kim you are on. Oh yeah and I also will make a special dessert. Tommy who had yet to eat anything was so happy to hear about food especially his favorites and said how about they have dinner for breakfast and Kim laughs and says if you make me yours than you can have breakfast, brunch, lunch, and dinner with snacks in between if they are together. Tommy thinks man Kim is making this decision hard and says, "Kim you are so amazing but I really must go." I need to eat something and think of a plan to keep you safe, I have not forgotten.

Tommy cooks a light breakfast because he is hungry and needs to think of a plan before the girls interrupt him again. He thinks I've got it, she will have me watching her and Billy will make her a communicator. Kim receives a call from Tommy explain his plan for the time being and Kim is ecstatic about the plan because she will be spending, so much time with Tommy and does not need to think of any excuses or traps anymore. She ends the call with Tommy and calls Aisha who is over Tanya and Kat's house helping Tanya with a house project. Aisha and Kim are talking about spending a day together since they really have not hung out like they used to.

When Kim hears Tanya ask Kat "where did you sleep, you are wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

Kat says, "At Tommy's."

Aisha mutters, "Uh oh."

Tanya says, "Really."

Kat says, "Yea, car trouble but do not worry Tanya I will not let him have me that easily I slept in the guest room." Kim and Aisha sigh with relief. Kim thinks I will hurt Tommy for not telling me that. Aisha changes the subject and asks Kim about her mom who is in Paris and Kim begins to speak about how her mother loves living there because of the stores.

Tommy calls Jason and laments, "When I am with Kim I feel as though nothing has changed and we are still teenagers but then I see Kat and I think about how nice she was to me when I was upset."

Jason says, "Tommy just follow your heart."

"I am trying but my brain will not turn off"

"Well that's hard to believe."

"Gee Jason nice one, I bet you worked on that one all day." Jason and Tommy share a laugh. "You need to make up your mind, spend the day with each girl then see which one you want as his wife and which one as a friend." Tommy says ok and calls both women to set up dates. Kim is happy because she gets him for today and Friday, which is two days away, and they are going to have a real date. Finally she thinks. Kat is so happy that she tells Tanya they must think of the perfect way. Kim calls Aisha and asks basically the same thing. Kim thinks he will be mine soon and for forever. She smiles and thinks oh my life will be back as it was when I was so happy and carefree.

Tommy is working out when he reflects on the real reason why Kim had broken up with him. He was so upset when she broke up with him almost to the point of depression, so when the real reason can out he was thrilled and excited that Kim and him may have another chance at love. He knew she still wanted to but yet he had a nagging feeling that he had not been fair to Kat. Maybe we could have been a great couple but I was still stuck on Kim and with the new information, I am still stuck on Kim. Man, what am I going to do? I need to do it fast because I do not want anyone to get hurt. He grabs a towel he had sitting on a table and wiped off some sweat from his face. Then he went upstairs to take a shower.

Kim was just finishing setting the table when the doorbell rang. She smiled and checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a short pink and black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Tommy looks at her when she opens the door and his mouth drop. Kim looks hot. It takes all his willpower not to grab her and take her right here. So he declares, "You look stunning, beautiful

"Thanks handsome and you look hot as always." She leads him into the dining room and he offers Kim a seat. They begin to eat and Kim speaks, "So Handsome remember when we spent that amazing week at your uncle's cabin?"

Tommy smiles, "Of course I could never forget that. The second night there we took each other's virginities."

Kim blushes "Yea, I thought we would have been married right after that remembering what you told me."

"Yea, but I was under your spell and would have done anything."

"Hey I've got it like that and you will always know it." They both laugh.

"Beautiful this food is delicious and Kim says thank you babe." Tommy begins to think about what life would have been like if he and Kim had stayed together. Big family, mouthwatering food, amazing careers, awesome love making, having fun together; as he is thinking about the possible future, Kim interrupts and says "So what has you thinking so hard."

Tommy says "Nothing" with an innocent look that soon turns to a mischievous grin.

Kim looks at him and cries "Men!" Tommy laughs so hard he has to hold his side and places his phone on the table. He tells Kim be right back and goes to the bathroom. Kim is looking at Tommy's phone and looking away, thinking could I really do something to Tommy's phone. She looks at the bathroom door and grabs the phone. She turns the volume on silent and looks through his call log. She sees Kat has called a few times and is livid when she sees the call Kat made the night they both decided to go home. Before Kim is able to check the text messages, she hears the door opening and puts the phone day.

Tommy smiles and asks, "Ok what were we talking about?"

"The cabin," Kim answers innocently.

"Oh yea, you just could not get enough of me."

"Well when you are right you are right," and coyly takes a bite of food.

Tommy is begging dessert and Kim is amused, "Calm down boy, how is it you still have room after all of that food you ate."

"Well, maybe next time you won't make the food so good," and Kim rolls her eyes but goes to get the dessert. Tommy's eyes are wide when he looks at the platter; it is a mixture of his favorite pie, and cake then she brings out two bowls of ice cream with whip cream on the top. Tommy begins to dig in and says "I love it Beautiful". Kim smiles and thinks I have this in the bag; he is mine. "Kat calls Tommy's phone but since Kim put the phone on silent he does not answer he would not have even notice the phone as he was pigging out and not thinking about anything else.

Kim calls, "Hey Handsome; I have a whole can of whip cream and have no idea what to do with it." Tommy thinks I bet you do but says well if we ever become a couple again than I know exactly what to do with it.

Kim looks like what and he says "Kim I do not want sex I want to make love, soon until we are officially a couple, I will not sleep with you." Kim thinks damn, although I want what he is saying it is going to be hard to wait.

She smiles and replies, "Well by then I will be the whole sundae waiting for you," and he smiles. They start to watch a movie and Tommy questions, "Do you think I should cut my hair and Kim says while you would look good either way, if you did cut your hair make sure to leave some length because I love running my fingers through your hair." He smiles and she runs her fingers through his hair. Tommy sarcastically thinks I love moments like this why can't I make a decision.

As the movie goes into a certain scene, Kim asks Tommy, "Would you ever wait on someone for that length of time."

He ponders before finally saying, "It depends on the person." Kim smiles and moves closer to him. Tommy looks at her and kisses her softly on the lips. Of course Kimmy has to deepen the kiss, which causes them both to sift a little to get more comfortable for kissing.

They are kissing and Tommy begins to feel as though he should leave because of a feeling that wants him to go back on his word of waiting to make love. He tells Kim that he must leave because of exactly that reason.

She breathlessly says, "I understand but I want you to stay. Tommy pulls her closer and kisses her and pulls her close. They are going as hot and as heavy before Kim says, "Although, I want to be with you tonight, I do not want you to regret it or think that I won you because of tonight so it pains me to say this but we better stop." He nods and looks at her with a smoldering look in his eyes but gets up. Tommy says I should go Kim but she says no we can spend the night together just in different rooms. He agrees and starts for the guest room then decides to give Kim one more kiss before he turns in. The next morning they eat breakfast together and he tells her that he must leave soon after because he has things to do. Kim obviously knows it's his date with Kat but is not too worried about it and tells him ok. They talk for a little bit about different topics. Then, he kisses Kim before he leaves and walks outside.

Tommy goes to his house for a bit before driving to Kat's apartment. She is waiting for him by the door and smiles when he drives up. Tommy gets out and greets "Hey kitty Kat."

She smiles and says, "Hey Tommy."

He replies, "You should have said tomcat but Tommy works just fine."

Kat smiles and says, "Nope I will call you Tomcat."

They arrive at the restaurant called Reefside Ocean. Kat sighs, "I love this place."

Tommy says, "I remember when you told me that."

She smiles and thinks out loud, "Ok what to order."

He looks at the menu and declares, "Well I want a steak."

"I will have the same. I have been wanting steak for a while now." They both have steak, potatoes, salad, and bread.

Tommy asks Kat, "Why did you stop dancing and she says well I just thought it was something I wanted but when I got there, it just did not go as I planned. I felt insecure and lost, so I came back and like working with Tanya as a coach for children drivers."

Tommy agrees, "Yea when I was deciding my life I always thought I would be a karate teacher but when I got a little older I was beginning to race but did not want to pursue that so I went to college and discovered I loved dinosaurs and became a doctor. I really wanted to be a ninja he laughs and says but being a hero is just as good."

They both laugh. Kat says, "Yea I was just not that good at the fighting so I had to pass them on."

"Oh yea, you kept calling for me," and she hits him playfully. The rest of the dinner goes well and they eat dessert. He tells her how about watching a movie at my house and she agrees. Tommy tells Kat to look through his movie collection and checks his phone, he sees a missed call from Kat and wonders how he missed it then sees that he's phone volume is down and turns it up. He sees that there is no call from Kim and wonders what she is doing when Kat brings in a movie about a love triangle that is one of those comedies, he thinks really Kat but smiles and says let's start the movie.

As the movie is going Kat moves closer to Tommy and he puts his arm around her. She thinks I will wait a second before I kiss him. Kat waits till the middle of the movie to try for a kiss. He leans in as she moves forward and they kiss. He thinks this is nice and kisses her back with a force. She deepens the kiss and leans closer. They are really going at it but Tommy has a feeling that this is not right and begins to pull away but before he fully pulls away her hand hits the remote causing it to turn up the volume. He looks at Kat, "I think you should leave."

"But I think I should stay Tommy you never gave our relationship a real chance and I want a real chance at love with you."

"Sorry Kat but I cannot choose at the moment and would really appreciate it if you would leave.

"Fine."

"I will drive you."

But Kat shouts, "No I will call a taxi!" Tommy is taken aback and calls, "Kat I will take you home. I like you but I still need time and Kim is understanding that, so why not you?"

She screeches, "First off she wrote you that letter, second off she is not so understanding when she wants all your time, and lastly she is not as pretty as me."

Tommy stares at Kat in disbelief and says curtly, "You know what a cab for you is not such a bad idea. First off she did write the letter but she was under stress and could not think of a better way at the time, second off she is understanding and had no problem with me going out with you and has yet to call and disrupt our date, three you both are stunning, and lastly I heard the conversation between you two deciding to leave after the movie and how you faked car trouble but I did not call you out on that. So if you could call a cab and leave I would appreciate it!"

Tommy looks the other way and Kat begins to cry but calls the cab. Tommy being Tommy went to her and gave her a hug. She apologizes, "Sorry Tommy."

"Sorry Kat and let me take you home. "She calls the cab company and cancels the cab and Tommy drives her home. When he gets home he calls Jason and tells him what happened not knowing that Trini and Kim are hanging out nearby and can hear every word. Jason pressed speaker instead of the regular talk button. Kim and Trini look at each other than whisper about the situation. Neither can believe Kat snapped.

Trini comments, "Wow I thought she was so calm."

"Well I knew she would blow sooner or later." They wait to hear what happened and hear Tommy say that he took her home and told her bye. "I am a shoe in to win my soul mate back." "The best women won." They both laugh which was rude and inappropriate at the same time. Tommy is telling Jason how he is hurt and upset but at the same time feels that it is a sign that he should be with Kim. She hears that and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim looks at Trini and says, "I want to have Tommy back as my boyfriend but not this way. I do not want to win because the other girl lost it. I want him to love me and not just think okay she wins." She stands up and rubs a hand over her face and continues, "I am going home."

"Okay bye," Trini says wrapping Kim in a hug.

"Bye," as she returns the hug.

Kim is pulling in her driveway when she spots Tommy's car in the driveway. She pulls to the side of his car and he gets out. She declares, " I want to talk," and he nods and follows her into the house. Kim gives him a beer and sits down by him. She tells him she heard his conversation with Jason.

Tommy looks up surprised and speaks, "Well you know then that I cannot be with her and I want you."

She just sits there for a second, pondering, then says, "Handsome as long as I had waited to hear those words, I want you to calm down and think about it. You are upset and I do not want you to be with me than wonder what if."

He looks at her confused and hurt utters, "You do not want me Kim?"

She begins to stand but does not and tells him, "I do, and it's just that I want you to love me and not think of me as the winner but as someone you love."

Tommy nods and stands up, "Maybe I should leave," and Kim walks him to the door. She gives him a light kiss and a hug before he pulls off.

Kat tells Tanya, "I messed up big time with Tommy."

Tanya asks, "What happened?" Kat begins to tell her a play by play of what happened. Tanya tells her, "Why not call him?"

But Kat interrupts and says, "No he is probably with Kim. I need to just go to sleep and stay that way for a few years."

"Call him or I will," Tanya insists and Kat gets up from the couch and walks into her room and calls Tommy.

Tommy answers and asks, "What's up?"

Kat thinks he sounds a little upset but not as angry or upset as I thought he would be. She apologizes, "I am so sorry about how I reacted. I just feel as though you were treating me like like like a second choice and I lost it."

Tommy sits up on his bed and enquires, "Kat how, me and Kim are not having sex, nor am I treating you two any different? I have to spend time with her to protect her."

"I am sorry and want to make it up to you."

He agrees, "Okay, but no cooking," and she laughs.

Kim is practicing a song on her guitar when her phone rings. Tommy asks her, "What should they do for their date?"

Kim says, "Damn, I forgot about our date. I just told Ernie I would sing a few songs at the juice bar. How about you come and we can eat after?" He agrees and lies down on his bed.

Kat and Tommy go to see a movie at the theatre. Tommy is a little worried since the whole blow up but has a blank expression. Kat is looking relieved and holds on to his arm. They get their snacks and find seats. Kat remembers the last time she and Tommy had seen a movie the rest of the gang had decided not to come and the movie they saw was a chick flick which Tommy told Adam was boring. She was a little annoyed because he had seen chick flicks with Kim and liked them. So she chose what she thought was his type of movie. During the movie she holds his hand. He looks at her and thinks we all have blown up and kisses her. She deepens the kiss and the movie is forgotten for a while.

After the movie they go to Tommy's house where he has games for them to play. Tommy who is the master of games let's Kat come close to winning before he gets her like he did Kim. Kat snuggles up to him and asks can they watch television for a while. He turns on the television, which is showing a special on the games. Kat thinks shit maybe I should have played another board game. Kim flashes on the screen explaining how she hopes to win the gold. It shows her with her friends and Kat tries to think which one did Kim leave Tommy for. She was about to ask when it showed Kim practicing on the balance beam. She thinks damn she is good and looks amazing. Kat asks Tommy who is staring at the screen, "Which guy did Kim leave you for?"

He looks confused then cautiously replies, "None; she was forced to leave me because of Rita."

Kat thinks damn I had that working in my favor or I thought I did. She turns off the television and faces him. "Tommy I care for you and think you should give us a fair chance than see if you have any feelings left for Kim. That is the only way we will know for sure if we were meant to be or if you and Kim are," she boldly states.

He stands up and says, "It is not that easy to turn off feelings."

He paces then stops and asks Kat, "What do you like about me?"

She thinks for a second then tells him, "You are sweet, a good leader, hot, athletic, and loving." Tommy looks at her and she stands up he kisses her then turns on some music and begins to dance with her. They dance for a while and rock back and forth. He drives her home and kisses her goodnight. "Bye, Babe."

He says, "Bye Kitty Kat." On the drive home he thinks how great it was to be with her without distractions although it happened at the end of the date.

Kim is getting dressed for her date but cannot decide what to wear. She has a black mini dress that shows of her tone legs with just the right amount of cleavage or a hot pink dress that show a lot of cleavage but little legs. She chooses the black mini dress, now for shoes. She picks a black pair with diamond buckles that has a matching set of earrings, a necklace, and bracelet. Kim gets dressed and fixes her hair. Soon Tommy shows up and rings the doorbell. He sees Kim and lets out a whistle, "You look stunning beautiful."

Kim tells him, "You look sexy as always, Handsome." He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt. He had on a watch that had black and white diamonds on it and a diamond stud in each ear. Tommy gives Kim a dozen red and white roses. He takes her hand and leads her to the passenger side and lets her in. He hops in and drives her to the juice bar.

Kim and Tommy walk in and a girl whispers to her friend, "Wasn't he with Kat yesterday?"

Her friend confirms, "Yes at the theatre." Both girls wish they could score a date with the famous Tommy.

Kim goes to Ernie and gives him her guitar then heads to the table where Tommy is. He stands up and pulls her chair out for her. They eat and he asks Kim, "Are you nervous a little."

He gazes into her eyes and tells her, "You will do great," and holds her hand. Ernie brings out dessert, which is a small pie with whip cream. They eat the pie then talk for a while before he asks her, "Why does she like me?"

She tells him, "Because you are caring, loving, patient, sweet, good at what you try, you know when to make me feel better, you are always there for me, and I love you."

He nods and says, "Thanks I needed to hear that." She smiles and they kiss. Soon it is time for Kim to perform. She walks to the stage and every male in the room cannot help but admire her beauty. She sits and dedicates her first song to Tommy. It is a love ballad that makes Tommy smile and everyone applauds. Her next song is about a man who is stuck between two women. He begins to frown and see the toll it's taken on both girls. Her last song is a rock song about taking what is yours and keeping it for eternity. He begins to see that he must make a choice and fast.

After taking a bow she sits down and Tommy tells her, "You did a great job, Beautiful. I hear your messages and will make a decision soon." Ernie comes over and takes their pictures.

Kim asks, "When will the pictures be developed?"

Ernie Replies, "By the end of the night." Before the couple leaves, Ernie walks over and gives them the pictures, which turned out excellent.

They go back to Tommy's house where he puts music on and they begin to dance. She tells him, " I miss being with you and not worrying about anything."

He kisses her and pulls her closer. Tommy whispers, "I miss this too."

After dancing to a few songs they begin to make out and soon are on the couch. Tommy is rubbing on Kim's arms and back. She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his throat. Tommy hand is on her leg then moves up to her thigh and the dress, which is already short, has crept up a few inches exposing even more thigh. She shivers and begins to moan. That is all the encouragement Tommy needed and he cups a breast before moving up to her silky underwear. She is pulling off his shirt and Tommy is pulling up her dress. The two begin to touch and explore each other. Kim says, "It's like we never lost sync."

Tommy agrees but then he remembers he has yet to choose and pulls away. Causing her to look at him with confusion and lust. "I has yet to make a decision and will not make love to you, yet." She nods and pulls up her dress as he pulls his shirt back on and kisses her good night and leaves.

Tommy takes a cold shower and thinks about what almost happened. I almost made love to Kim and I realize that although I have not given Kat a fair chance. It will never happen, I love Kim always have and always will. I had every opportunity to give Kat a real chance but Kim was always there in my heart even when she was not their physically. I know whom I want to be with, and that is my love Kim. Tommy decided to tell Kat first then go to Kim just to be fair for once.

The next morning Tommy tells Kat that they must talk. She thinks finally he will choose me over Kim. Our date was perfect and now he is mine. So she tells him of course and puts on a sexy dress that shows off her long legs. Tommy buys Kat some flowers thinking it will soften the blow and decides to have Kim delivered some so that he does not have to come back to the store or have her flowers be wilting. He then drives to Kat and Tanya's house. Kat is standing in the doorway with a dress that makes him think she is really pretty and will make someone a lucky guy. He pulls up and gets out. He hands Kat the flowers and she smiles.

Tommy walks in and she tries to kiss him but he moves away. She is too happy to notice that; she tells him, "I'm so glad you choose me over her."

He thinks uh oh and gently corrects Kat, "I am here to tell you that I want to just be friends with you."

Her face goes from pure joy to sadness. Kat, utterly heartbroken, asks, "Why Tommy, our night together was the best date we ever had."

Tommy, calmly replies, "Kim is just my soul mate Kat and I do not want to hurt you but she is just the right woman for me."

Kat thinks did they sleep together but, unknowingly, she says it out loud.

Tommy tells her, "No, I did not and that is not the reason Kat. You need to be with someone who will love you with all their heart and soul, someone who will not think of someone else, and someone who want all of you. I am just not that man. I am so sorry and I hope we can be friends." She cries and he looks really upset that he hurt her but knows that he had to because it was not fair to her to string her along anymore. He tells her he has to leave and walks out.

Kim is in her robe when she hears a knock at the door. She answers it and sees a deliveryman with flowers. Kim takes the flowers and smiles. She opens the box and reads the card, which says, 'here are some roses for my favorite, Beauty. Love, Handsome.' She smiles and puts the flowers in a vase. She stares at the pictures of them from the other night and thinks wow I love that I brought those picture frames when I did. Kim decides to get out a gift she brought for Tommy then she begins to make an ice cream sundae. She hears a knock on the door.

Kim thinks another gift but smiles when she sees Tommy. He comes in and sees Kim in her robe then he kisses her. She closes the door then heads to the kitchen to finish her sundae.

Tommy follows and tells her, "I have been doing a lot of thinking and I want to be with you." Kim looks up and says really with a huge smile on her face. Tommy walks to her, "Yes Kim I love you and want you in my life." He gets down on one knee and opens the box that is in his hand.

Kim looks surprised and asks, "When did you buy that."

"Well, I brought it back in high school, I had decided that after college we would marry but then we broke up and I put it up in my safe. Kim will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you Tommy. I have wanted to hear you say that for so long." He slides the ring on her finger then stands up and kisses her.

As they make their way out the kitchen Tommy tells her, "Now it's time for the whip cream," and she grabs it and puts up the other ingredients used to make a sundae. He picks her up and carries her up the stairways. In the bedroom they begin to kiss and touch each other like they have been away from each other for years. Tommy opens Kim robe and begins to touch her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy tells Kim, "You are so beautiful." Then he kisses her as he rubs his hands up and down her body. She begins to moan and rubs her hands through his hair. Tommy slides the robe off Kim's shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Kim grabs Tommy's shirt and pulls it over his head. She kisses him and he reaches for his pants and unbuttons them then takes them off.

The couple admires each other bodies before Tommy picks up Kim and puts her on the bed. They begin to kiss and touch then Kim sort of sits up and allows for Tommy to unhook her bra and slide it off. He begins to touch her breasts and Kim moans and begins to wiggle.

Tommy starts to kiss Kim's breast then moves down her body till he reaches her underwear and pulls down her underwear while still kissing her body. All the while he is spreading whip cream down her boy and licking it off. Kim begins to moan louder and takes off his briefs. The couple is kissing and touching each other bodies. The two make love.

When the couple is finished Tommy tells Kim that he loves her and will never let her go. Kim replies I would not want it any other way. The couple gets up and takes a steamy shower before going downstairs to eat. They both are wearing only underclothes and decide to stay like that for the rest of the day.

The two fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up the same way. Kim is smiling as she watches Tommy sleep. He feels her eyes on him and opens his eyes. Tommy says, "I love you and you look beautiful in the morning."

She tells him she loves him too and tells him he looks handsome in the morning. Both want to stay in bed and cuddle but know that they both have things to do and so they get up.

Tommy is happy that he packed a bag to take over Kim's house so that he does not have to go all the way to his house. Kim watches Tommy dress and says, "Handsome we need to decide when we are going to move in together."

He nods, "I was just thinking the same thing."

The couple decides that later on when both are finished with their activities they will decide on how to do just that. They eat a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles, and fruit. Tommy tells Kim, "Hey baby, I could get use to this." She eyes him then laughs. Kim tells him how about we take turns with the cooking okay. He agrees and soon after they kiss then leaves.

Kim is hanging out with Aisha going over the plans for a gymnastic gym and a dojo all in one. Kim tells Aisha about her night with Tommy and shows off her ring. Aisha is swooning over the ring and tells Kim she knew her Kimmy had it in the bag. Kim laughs and says, "Tommy has no idea about the dojo and gym, and so can you not tell anyone." Her friend agrees then asks Kim to see why Adam has yet to pop the question to her and Kim agrees to find out why.

Tommy has just left school and is meeting up with Adam. He tells Adam about the engagement and Adam says, "Wow, man I am so happy for you. Now Aisha will be wondering where her engagement ring is."

Tommy tells Adam, "Although I am sorry about that and now that my Kim will snoop to find out about that, I cannot lose her again." They both smile and agree on that.

Tanya was hanging out with Billy in her living room when Kat came downstairs and wanted to talk. So Billy asked if he should leave but Kat tells him no because she wants his input as well. She tells them about Tommy choosing Kim and if they think she can change his mind. They do not know about the couple being engaged because no one has told them yet.

Tanya who thought this would be over wants to tell Kat to leave it alone but knew that her friend would just become angry, so she say, "Maybe if you can talk to Tommy one last time."

Billy agrees and says, "Yes one last talk but then after that if he still chooses Kim then let them be." He knew that Tommy's mind would not change, especially after learning about the real reason for the break up. Kat looks hopeful and goes back upstairs. Billy and Tanya look at each other and roll their eyes. Billy tells Tanya about a guy friend of his who may be perfect for Kat. Tanya says we need to double date one day.

The gang meets up at the Juice Bar and Kim is showing off her ring. Billy and Tanya look like uh oh Kat will have a fit. Tommy is by Kim when his phone rings, it is Kat wanting to him to meet her outside. He tells the others he will be right back and kisses Kim.

Kat is in her car and begins to talk to Tommy before he even shuts the door. She tells him that she knows why he was so conflicted with his emotions between Kim and herself. He needs to give her a fair chance, so that he will not need to wonder what if.

Tommy tells her that he will not wonder what if with Kim and is sorry to say but he constantly did that when he was dating her and knows that he should have never dated her to begin with. He then tells her that he is engaged to Kim and wants them to be friends.

Kat begins to cry and says "No, Tommy you need to give me a chance and I bet then that you will choose me over Kim."

He just shakes his head and opens the door, she grabs his arm but he shrugs her off and says. "Sorry, Kat we were just not meant to be." He walks back inside and tells Tanya to go check on her.

When Tanya reaches the car she sees her friend crying and tells Kat that she must move on and that she has the perfect man for her but Kat insists the perfect man for her was Tommy and begins to cry harder. Tanya says, "Kat it is over and please just go out with Jim, Billy's friend."

Kat thinks maybe I should and maybe Tommy will get jealous. So she agrees to the double date.

The girls walk into the Juice Bar and see everyone is still going crazy over the ring and the couple's engagement. Kat smiles sweetly and congratulates the couple. Kim is thinking finally she accepts the fact that Tommy is my soul mate and not hers. Tommy still has a feeling of something is not right but smiles and thanks Kat. The gang discusses plans and ways to keep each other safe.

Kim pulls Adam to the side and asks about Aisha ring. Tommy sees and thinks I knew she would get him. He tells Kim that he will buy Aisha the ring after she and Tommy are married for a while. She likes the answer and tells him she will hold him to it. Kim walks back to Tommy who starts to laugh and she hits him before giving Aisha a thumb up.

Tanya and Kat are getting ready for their double date when the doorbell rings. Billy and Jim are both standing at the front door waiting. Kat lets Tanya open the door and see Jim. She thinks damn he is hot. Jim is 5'9 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jim smiles and hands Kat some flowers, she smiles and puts them in water. She rides to the restaurant with Jim and sits next to Tanya facing Jim and Billy.

The two talk about work, television shows, and hobbies. They have a lot in common and the couple sitting next to her wonders if she will see that and not think about Tommy. Kat seems to be really enjoying herself and after the meal both women decide to powder their noses.

In the bathroom both women are discussing how great Jim is. Kat compares Jim to Tommy and says, "I wish he had longer hair, I love long hair."

Tanya says, "Well, he can always grow it out remember that and the two woman walk back to the table. The men ask their dates to dance and they agree. Soon everyone is worn out and decides to head home. Tanya is going over Billy's house while Kat is inviting Jim to her and Tanya's home.

At the house Jim tells Kat how nice her home is and that he had a nice time with her. She smiles and turns on a movie. During the movie Jim leans in and kisses Kat. Soon they are making out and forget all about the movie. Jim goes home but kisses Kat before he leaves.

Tanya comes home in the morning and wants to know how the rest of the night went. Kat tells her about it and both girls smile. When Kat is watching television, Tanya calls Aisha and tells her about the double date. Aisha is happy and thinks now the gang will be a happy family.

Kat tells Tommy all about her date when the gang is together and he is happy for her but sees that she is waiting for his reaction each time she mentions a part of the date. He thinks _oh, I need Jim to break this love spell Kat is under and make her a happy girl_. Tommy asks if Jim will join them for the party. It is not the couple's engagement party because Kim's mother cannot make it until a little later, so that party is pushed back. Kat says sure but thinks why he is pushing for Jim to come to the party. She thinks oh well I can make him so jealous. Kim walks over and tells Tommy his mother wants their moms to have a huge part in the plans for the wedding. Tommy says, "See you later," to Kat and walks away with Kim.

Tommy's mother is happy about the two of them reuniting and thinks now I do not have to give Kim's brain memory drain and give some other woman my recipes. After the conversation the couple sits on a couch. Tommy and Kim begin to make out causing everyone to tell them to get a room. They say we are in a room and laugh making their friends laugh as well.

So Billy tells Tanya he invited Jim to the party and hopes Kat will not be focused on Tommy but his friend. Tanya assures him, "She will be focused on Jim but thinks maybe not since he will be there. She just smiles. After the gang breaks up Tanya tells Kat about Jim coming to the party. Kat is fine with it and thinks now I do not need to.

Jim calls Kat and asks her "Are you okay with me coming to the party."

She tells him, "Of course and that she was just about to ask him."

He says. "Great, I cannot wait to see you."

Kat goes to her closet to find the best outfit for the party and chooses a dress that shows off her figure to the max. Tanya says, "Yes, Jim will love that and maybe you two will have a special night, if you know what I mean. Kat steps out in the dress and shows Tanya from the doorway. Kat thinks I hope I do get lucky and nods at Tanya.

Kim is busy with Tommy making arrangements for the wedding. They have an idea of the colors, flowers, food, drinks, and entertainment but cannot make final arrangements till their moms are present. Kim is telling Tommy, "I have the suits ready for him and the grooms' men to wear and that she has a few dresses in mind."

Tommy tells her, "I cannot wait for you to be my wife," and kisses her. The two head home which is Tommy's house because Kim was living in an apartment and the two obviously wanted the bigger space.

At their house Kim models her dress for Tommy which is an amazing hot pink and orange mini dress that not only shows off her body but fits her skin color perfectly. He admits, "You look hot."

She tells him that he will not be able to see the full ensemble because she wants him to be surprised and he tells her to make sure that the entire outfit better be easy to take off quickly, with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kim and Tommy fix up two guest rooms for their parents.

"Whoa having both our mothers under the same roof should be interesting."

"Yeah I agree Tommy but what is also weird will be having both my stepdad and dad under the same room and ours at that." "We so have to keep the peace; I want a perfect wedding."

"Most likely the worst will be that all our dads' get drunk at all our mini parties then get wasted at our wedding." "If it were someone else's problem I would laugh but we have to be baby-sitters for those crazy adults at our own wedding."

"We can do it; we were power rangers." Kim stands up straight.

"Power rangers or in the army?" Tommy puts soap, shampoo, and conditioner in his parent's guest room.

"I was trying to make a joke dear." "Gosh if you can't take my humor now uh oh."

"Don't tell me you are turning into Jason."

"So what if I am; I like my big bro."

"Maybe we should have you hang around Zack at least he can make me laugh."

"Only because you pull pranks on him." Kim goes into her dad's guest room and stocks it with soap, tissue, lotion, and toothpaste.

"I cannot help it the guy is afraid of almost everything." Tommy and Kim then stock her mom and stepdad's guest room with toiletries

"How am I going to plan a wedding with all these crazy people hanging around?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I would say drink but they will be already doing that; so plenty of sec than."

Kim looks at her fiancé with a funny expression. "Remember when we did that while your parents were downstairs."

"How could I forgot; I was the one who encouraged and dare you to do it."

"I was already feeling a little daring and all I need was that little push.

"You mean like this." Tommy picks up Kim and puts her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kim begins to smile.

"Oh like you don't know; I love the feel of your body pressed up against mine." He kisses her before he slides his hand down her arm. "You want to take a break?"

"Um yeah a little break," Kim says in a husky whisper.

That was all the incentive Tommy needed. He puts his hand on the bottom of her leg then he starts to lightly caresses her leg going up to her thigh.

Kim shudders with anticipation and puts her hands in his hair.

I love how I barely touch her and she gets so excited. He raises her dress slowly up her stomach and over her head; it falls in a soft puddle at his feet. Tommy smiles thinking to himself that he is the luckiest man in the world. Next he massages her breasts through her bra; making sure to kiss and lick her neck.

"Oh Tommy you know that is my favorite spot," Kim tells him raspy voice. He wants to play rough huh; Kim begins to nibble on his ear.

Tommy tightens his grip on Kim and lets out a moan. He lifts her off the wall and takes off her bra before he places her back against the wall.

Ah he knows just how to turn me on. Kim opens her have closed lids a little and thinks why am I the only one partially dressed. She moves her hands to either side of his shirt and raises it over his head; making sure to touch his muscled chest and abs. The shirt falls to the floor next to her dress. Kim begins to rub his arms and little squeezes his abs.

"Do you know just how beautiful you really?!" Tommy moves his head to her left breast and begins to suck on it while he strokes the right breasts. He begins to trail kisses from her neck to her breast and back again; making sure to treat both breasts and both sides of her neck equally.

Kim had begun to nibble on his ear and lost a little control and gently bites his ear making Tommy shudders. "Oh Tommy you know my body so well; I am glad you have been the only one to touch me or make love to me."

"You do not know how happy that makes me." Tommy begins to rub her clit while Kim fondles his manhood. He can feel her though her panties and she has soaked them. "Oh baby you are so wet!" "Just the way I like you."

Kim groans and she cannot take it anymore. "Tommy enter me now." Kim balances herself by grabbing Tommy's shoulders

Tommy one to always give Kim what she wants tears down Kim's panties and enters her with what seems like one quick movement. Both moan as he moves into her.

After a few minutes Kim tells Tommy to speed up and as he does she grips his shoulders tighter. "Damn like that Handsome."

"I know your body Kim and what to do to it." Tommy says in between moans.

"Well… when you are right you are so right." Kim loves the heat that is coming from both their bodies and the coolness of the wall.

"I only aim to please." "Whoa Kim you could get me to do anything." Tommy starts to pump into her a little faster.

"Oh anymore of that and I will come in no time." Kim bites her bottom lip.

"I wouldn't want that now would I?" Tommy starts entering Kim slow and fast which drives her just as crazy. He caresses both her breasts again before he studies himself by placing one hand on the wall by Kim's head and the other on her hip.

"OOO I don't think I can hang on much longer Tommy." Kim bites his shoulder making Tommy speed back up his pace again. "Okay now I know I am coming… now!" Kim begins to breathe heavily as she comes all over Tommy. Her body feels like jelly and her head rests on his shoulder with her arms falling at her sides.

"Kim damn…!" The feel of her wetness on him and the pace he was going made him explode his seed inside her. After a few seconds Tommy moves Kim from the wall and takes her to their bathroom shower. "Are you ready for round two?"

Kim lifts up her head. "Of course silly I was waiting on you to recover. She turns on the water and they step into the shower. "Remind me to grab our clothes out that room before our parents come." "I so do not want to find an explanation for them being there."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it; I will remember." "Now how about we do one of our favorite positions." Tommy turns Kim around to were her back his to him and enters her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim is tired but content about the afternoon activities. "Wow that shower really made me tired."

"Oh the shower or me?" Tommy looks over at Kim.

"Both the hot water and you inside me has me wanting to take a nap."

"I thought we were going for round three."

"A bed is used for sleeping as well Tommy."

"I thought you just wanted to make love in the bed, so I brought you here."

"Oh brother," Kim rolls her eyes. "I am sleeping and I think you should do the same."

"Where is the power ranger's stamina that you once had; you could spar for hours?"

"That went out the door once we became intimate my dear." Kim pulls the covers up.

"Cold honey; I can warm you up better than any comforter can."

"I bet you could but I need this especially to deal with both our parents."

"Maybe I should find out who the new oink ranger is and take a little of her magic and give it to you." Tommy pretends to get up.

"Do I need to slug you to get you to go to sleep?"

"No a kiss will do just fine." "Geez always one for violence."

"When someone asks for it besides I am exhausted now siesta with me or get out."

"Wow my future wife is such a little witch when she is tired."

"You have worn me out, I am drained, spent, beat now let me sleep."

"I did beat it up good didn't I?"

Kim throws a pillow at him. "I will smother you."

"Okay, okay I am going to sleep."

"Good." Kim closes her eyes.

"I am good if you are that drained." Tommy laughs.

Kim grabs a pillow and pretends to smother him.

Between laughter Tommy is tickling Kim.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… oh my let me sleep," Kim cries between giggles.

"Okay I give; here is my little white flag of compromise."

"Compromise?" Kim gives him a puzzled expression.

"Yea after some shuteye round three will begin."

"What am I going to do with you; you horn dog?"

"Ah it is pretty obvious; give me what I want babe."

"What other choice do I have," Kim states more to herself than to Tommy.

"None in the matter of giving it up to me." He puts the covers back over them and fluffs Kim's pillows for her.

"Thank you; maybe I need a machine to make two of me."

"Double the fun; I always had a fantasy about there being two of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Km shakes her head as she falls asleep.

Tommy stares at Kim sleeping. I am glad I chose Kim; she is my soul mate. If I had chosen Kat, I do not feel as though I would have been as happy as I am now. I hope she can find happiness like Kim and I have. Tommy eases out the bed and decides to cook Kim some lunch before he doses off to sleep himself.

Kim wakes two hours later and stretches. I had better make lunch or else we will not eat until dinnertime. She rises carefully not to wake Tommy and heads to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kim heads to the fridge where she sees a note. Kim stop and turn around I have lunch already prepared, love Tommy. Aw, I love him. She walks back upstairs and sees Tommy yawing. "I read your night."

"Good now climb back in bed and let me bring it up to you."

Kim hops back into the bed. "Yea lunch in bed."

"Just a way to show you how much I love you." Tommy heads downstairs to the kitchen. He warms up the food and brings in a bottle of wine.

"Yum, it looks delicious babe; thank you so much."

"No thanks necessary anything for my Beautiful." Tommy sits down on the bed and puts the tray on his lap. He opens the bottle of wine and pours two glasses. "To a happy and blessed life together." Tommy and Kim touch glasses before taking a drink. He feeds Kim a fork of pasta.

"Hmm that is so good; how did I ever get so lucky?" Kim smiles at Tommy.

"The real question is how did we both get so lucky." Tommy kisses Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

"A question that only God knows," Kim smiles at her fiancé. "Why do I have the sudden feeling to go to the door?" Kim looks at Tommy for a second.

Tommy looks frightened. "You don't think…."

He could not finish his sentence when the doorbell rang.

The couple looks at each other before heading to the door.

Tommy opens the door to both sets of parents. "Hey mom, dad, and the future mom and dad; I thought you were arriving a little later."

Mr. Oliver laughs at his son. "Your mother just could not wait to get here." He walks in with his wife, Mr. Hart, and the Dumas following right behind.

"Kim I missed you," Mr. Hart kisses his daughter's cheek.

Kim hugs her father and mother. She smiles a little shyly at her stepfather before she hugs him.

Tommy notices the little interaction and moves closer to Kim. "We will show you to your rooms." "We have fully stocked the rooms with everything you will need." Minus the liquor, Tommy thinks to himself and sees Kim smiling knowing that she caught on to his thought.

"We have activities planned for your visit," Kim smiles at the parents.

Mrs. Dumas smiles at her daughter. "Kim we are the parents and can fend for ourselves besides we have all the plans in our heads, so just relax and have a drink."

Kim looks at Tommy for a second. Will we have any say in our wedding; she thinks.

Tommy laughs and pats Kim on the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Kim drive over to Jason's home and plops down on the couch.

"Oh my, gosh, Jason, our parents are driving us insane," Kim rests her head on the armrest.

Tommy leans back on the couch and takes a beer from Jason. "How can people become that crazy over a wedding dude?"

Jason listens to his friends comment about their parents. "What can you do?" He sips his beer. "They are your parents and feel that it is their job to act that way."

Kim gives him an irritated expression. "My parents are supposed to act like I tell them to act. "My stepfather is supposed to be under my spell now that I spent some time with him."

"Wow, Tommy look what you are inheriting a spoiled manipulator," Jason gives Tommy a sympatric expression. "It is not too late to run."

Kim flings a pillow at Jason's head hitting him dead center.

Tommy chuckles as he dodges the same pillow Kim had thrown at Jason. "What is wrong with you dude; you called her that."

"You two are something else." Jason shakes his head. "How about I go out for a while and let you guys' uh make out for an hour or so."

"I think that could help to relieve some of this pent up stress," Tommy smiles at Jason.

Kim rolls her eyes. "That will help for a while but we will still have the problems when we arrive home." She glances at the two boys. "Why do boys think sex will solve everything?"

Tommy and Jason look at each other for a second before erupting into a fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim stops the car at his house. "Kat I am glad that you decided to have dinner with me."

Kat looks at Jim and smiles at him. "Well, this was the best option; either dinner with you or being a third wheel."

"I am glad I was the better option," Jim hops out his car and walks around to open Kat's door.

"Wow, you open doors and look good," Kat tells Jim with a flirtatious smile.

Jim grins at Kat. "Just wait until you taste my pasta then tell me how good I look." He walks with her to his front door and unlocks the door. "Welcome to my bachelor pad."

Kat walks into the house. "Well for it being a bachelor pad it is really quite nice and roomy."

"I come from a big family and buying a small home just does not fit me," Jim leads Kat into the kitchen. "Want a glass of wine?"

"Sure," Kat accepts the wine from Jim. "So what do you plan on doing with all this space?"

Jim pretends to think for a second. "I guess fill the rooms with video games and toys for myself."

Kat laughs, "I was thinking more along the lines of a family."

"With you," Jim asks.

Kat blushes. "I uh I did not mean necessarily with me."

"I think we would make gorgeous children," Jim smiles. "You are beautiful and I am not so bad looking; so our kids would be adorable."

"Oh, I believe that," Kat grins at Jim. Maybe I should forget about Tommy and give Jim a real chance. "So what are your thoughts on the color pink?"

"I dig it if you dig it," Jim sips his wine and glazes at Kat. "You know, at first I was tempted to not ask you out again but seeing as how you are warming up to me; I am glad that I did."

Kat looks down embarrassed. "It's just that I have liked someone for so long and he recently told me that he is in love with someone else."

"I know, Tanya and Billy told me," Jim holds up a hand to stop her from talking. "I was in a similar situation with a woman who was stick between me and her ex."

"What happened," Kat asks.

Jim looks into Kat's eyes. "She chose him and at first I was devastated but I overcame that pain and decided that life goes on."

"Oh, I hope that I can feel that way someday," Kat sips her wine.

"What is stopping you; I know that it is still a little fresh but you have me to help you." Jim sets his glass down on the table and walks over to Kat. "I had no one but I want you to know that you have me and do not forget that you said I was good looking."

Kat smiles and sets her glass down on the table. She accepts Jim's hand.

"How about we dance before we eat," Jim pulls Kat close to him. "Pretty soon, the two of them will be a distant memory and then you will want to fill this house with our children."

"You are cocky; we just meet and you think I will want to have your kids soon." Kat asks.

Jim's response was to lean down and kiss Kat. After a minute, he pulls his lips an inch away. "So you were saying that we might not have kids soon?"

Kat cannot think clearly. "I… did I do not remember saying that nonsense."

Jim smiles at Kat before he kisses her again. "Normally I am not this easy but if you feel like we need to eat dinner in about an hour I am totally okay with that."

"I think we can reheat up the food," Kat kisses Jim. "For some reason all I want to do right now is let you lead me to your bedroom and make love to me."

Jim grins, "I can never deny a pretty girl her wishes." He takes Kat's hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. "No pressure, if you want to stop at any time just let me know."

"I do not think I will be stopping you from doing anything tonight," Kat pulls Jim close. She kisses him again. "Your arms feel amazing around me."

"Oh I can show you that more than my arms will feel amazing around you," Jim kisses Kat and caresses her cheek causing Kat to shiver. "Will you think that I am insane if I ask you to marry me one we have made love?"

Kat giggles, "You are saying that your love making is so good that I will have no choice but to marry you to satisfy my appetite?"

"Not really; just being with you and now kissing you makes me say that," Jim kisses Kat again.

Kat loses control, reaches down, and begins to pull Jim's shirt up. "As much as I want our first time to be slow and sweet; I need you now."

Jim laughs as he allows Kat to pulls his shirt over his head. "I guess we can eat in two hours instead of one." He kisses Kat and reaches for the hem of her dress.

Kat shivers as she feels Jim's hands touch her legs. "I know I am going to enjoy this so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Kim hums as she waits for the rest of her friends to arrive for the rehearsal dinner. "I love this song," Kim bops her head along to the music.

"Hey Beautiful, will I be serenaded at our wedding," Tommy asks.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kim tells him cryptically. "Who are we waiting for?"

Rocky clears his throat. "Billy and Tanya are the only two that are missing." "It is so unlike Billy, dang it I am starving."

Aisha laughs, "When are you ever full?"

"Define full," Rocky butters a roll before he takes a huge bite.

"You guys…" Kim is interrupted by the arrival of Tanya, Billy, Kat, and Jim. "What is she doing here?" Kim attempts to stand up but Tommy holds her down.

Tommy holds Kim. "Wait, maybe she is not going to ruin our first rehearsal dinner."

"Can I talk to you in private please," Kat walks over to Kim.

"I guess so," Kim glances at Tommy before she stands up. "Look I do not want any negative vibes ruining one of my special days okay."

Kat smiles at Kim. "I am not here to do anything of the sort." Kat walks into the restaurant and Kim follows behind her. "I just want to apologize for my behavior the past month."

"Thank you," Kim looks in the mirror. "I am sorry if I was mean to you." Kim looks at Kat. "I just returned and wanted a relationship with Tommy but you seemed to have a plan to try and stop me at every turn." "I came back at full first without thinking of the consequences."

"I thought Tommy was the only man for me," Kat holds up her hand to silence Kim. "When you came back I thought it would ruin my changes with Tommy, so I immediately became defensive and tried to attack you but you are a formidable foe and attentively took me down." Kat adjusts her pants. "Jim made me see that there are other men just as great as Tommy."

Kim smiles at Kat. "I am glad to hear that." "He really does seem like a good man who will fit in well with our group."

"He sure is," Kat, grins thinking back to the other night. "Jim had this special dinner planned for us the other night and all I can say is that dinner was served four hours later."

"Ooh, I want all the juicy details," Kim fluffs her hair.

Kat shivers thinking back to last night. "Jim took me to his house for a dinner date yet when we got there the mode was not where it should have been at." Kat sighs, "I was still stuck on Tommy and when we discussed it; Jim told me that he almost did not asked me out." "So, with that in mind I had to listen to what he was telling me and realized Tommy was taken and Jim was an amazing man." Kat bites her bottom lip. "I let myself go and lived in the moment of Jim and I which turned into something magical that lasted for four hours."

"I am so happy for you," Kim hugs Kat. "I appreciate that you came to me like a woman."

Kat tightens the hug. "We have not always seen eye to eye but I can say this about us we both have amazing taste in men and clothes."

"You are right," Kim checks her reflection in the mirror. "We need to get back before people think that we had a huge girl-fight or murdered each other."

"I guess you are right," Kat looks at herself in the mirror. "I know that we have made peace but if it is uncomfortable than we will leave."

Kim shakes her head. "No, you two can stay and I would like to have you join my wedding party if you want."

"I would love to and I think Jim would like to join the wedding party as well," Kat flips her hair.

"Great," Kim opens the door and walks out with Kat right behind her. "Tommy, everything is okay." Kim kisses Tommy after she sits down in her chair.

Jim looks at Kat. "How did it go?"

"Awesome, we are not best friends but we are friends and she invited us to join her wedding party," Kat sits in the chair next to Jim and Billy.

"What do you mean is everything alright," Kim's mother asks.

Kim shakes her head. "Nothing to worry about mother just enjoy the rehearsal dinner." "Now I think it is time for the moment Rocky has been waiting for and eat." Kim signals for the food.

"I do not care if I drink soda for the rest of the night just as long as I eat," Rocky smiles down at his plate. "Next time we have drama wait to resolve it after we eat."

"Leave it to Rocky to be his own voice of reason," Tommy laughs as he eats a piece of steak.

Kim holds up her hand. "I think that now everything will be perfect." "If anyone tries to ruin it I will hunt you down and murder you slowly." Kim smiles evilly.

"Whoa, I think we just need to eat and drink a lot tonight," Tommy sips his champagne.


End file.
